To Save Him
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Prequel to With the Rain. SasuSaku. Sasuke is training in Orochimarus' underground hideout, when Orochimaru drags in an unexpected someone. Lemons, very weak gore and swearing, character death. More character pairings in later chapters. C to Kishimoto
1. The Beginning

**To Save Him**

**The start of the prequel to With the Rain.**

**I have been writing this story on my iPod, and it has taken forever just to get to 6 chapters, and it's not even finished yet.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was to save the one that she loved, or maybe it was to save her friends, whoever it was for, she knew that she just had to save him...<p>

Currently the shinobi Uchiha Sasuke, was perfecting a new jutsu he had been learning, when the underground training area was interrupted by the snake sannin, and a unknown but familiar chakra, one that he knew in the back of his mind but hadn't felt in years.

'Orochimaru. Why have you disturbed my training session? And who's with you?' His voice was filled with such malice towards the sannin that Orochimaru had to work to suppress a shudder. Placing a smirk on his face to hide his discomfort, Orochimaru calmly walked to his promising student.

'Hm? I would have thought that you already knew who was with me. After all, you are both from the same village.' His smug attitude annoyed Sasuke the most about his arrangement with the sannin. Giving more of his attention to Orochimarus' captive, he found determination, as well as fear, in "her" chakra. It was plainly obvious who Orochimaru had bought to him, he just wanted to examine the difference three years had made.

'Hn. So, how did you get her? I doubt she would have come along quietly.'

'It was quite simple really. She was on a mission travelling through our land, and I just thought that it's been a while since you've relaxed and had a little...fun.'

'I don't have time for fun Orochimaru! I have to get stronger to defeat Itachi! Fun does not exist in this world'

'But defeating Itachi isn't your only goal, is it Sasuke-kun.' The silence in the room was suffocating to say the least, though it only lasted a short time.

'No. It isn't my only goal.' Sasuke answered in a quiet but strong voice.

'Good. Now, I shall leave her in you private courters, restrained of course, for your use later.' With his signature evil chuckle, Orochimaru turned to drag "her" out of the training area.

* * *

><p>After another two hours of continuous training, Sasuke retreated to his room for the night. Upon entering his courters, he discovered someone chained in the corner with chakra draining tags and apparently drugged. Making the most of the quietness, because he knew there wouldn't be much later on, Sasuke took a long desired shower and a light nap to rest his muscles. The clinking of chains awoke him from his sleep, it was so unfamiliar to hear it that he was up and his sword was ready for battle when he recalled seeing "her" in the corner. Turning to look at his captive, he first saw the bright pink of her hair, and then he saw the light aqua of her eyes. Lastly he observed her figure and how it had filled out nicely in the years that he hadn't seen her.<p>

'So, Haruno. What mission where you on to take you through this country?' His voice was so soft, it seemed as if he genuinely cared about her mission, but Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure knew better than to believe such nonsense. She remembered clearly how the Uchiha used to be, when they were all still in Team 7: he was a calm and collected ninja, but he only ever spoke of getting stronger, gaining power to take his precious revenge on his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

'Why do you care Uchiha? You never cared back then, so why the sudden change?' Although her voice was firm, her eyes told Sasuke that she was terrified and the chains indicated she was shaking.

'I don't care' that statement hurt the Konoha shinobi more than his leaving the village. 'I just wanted the information because Orochimaru will want to know.'

'Even if you cared, I still wouldn't have told. As it is, I'm keeping that information to myself; you won't be able to get it out of me.' Haruno Sakura then turned her gaze away from her ex-teammate, after making such a bold challenge, making it known that she was done speaking with him.

Silence...

'You have no idea what you have just started, Haruno Sakura-chan,' the Uchiha stated, in his silky and masculine, and at the same time, such a deadly voice that you would not want to have directed at you.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Did you hate it? Please review it and tell me your thoughts.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. By Any Means

Chapter 2 of the **To Save Him** story! I see that I had a few reviews from the first chapter, Thank you for the feedback, it was very useful. I know that this chapter seems short again, it's only because I typed it up on my i-Pod, and everything seems long on a device that small.

Well, hope you like this chapter, reviews again would be nice. But if you don't feel like it, it's enough that you took time to read my story. Thank you

Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: By Any Means<strong>

With some quick moves, the Uchiha had three shadow clones in his room, and they were slowly advancing towards their helpless prey. While the younger Uchiha took a seat in the only chair in that room, he watched as his ex-teammate turned to look at him, only to find that her view of the true Uchiha was blocked by his three shadow clones, all wearing Sasukes' annoying smirk.

'I'm sure between the four of us, we will be able to get the information that we want.'

There was that silky, masculine and deadly voice. If she wasn't careful, Sakura believed that she may lose herself in it.

'What are you planning Uchiha?' Sakura tried to look past the clones to the real one, but her chains prevented her from even seeing his fingers.

'Hn? That's something that you will experience now.' His smirk was now full of mischief.

'That can't be good,' Sakura thought as she paled from his words. With the conclusion of his make-shift instructions, the shadow clones moved in to begin. The Sasuke to her right and the Sasuke to her left moved in to her sides, while the Sasuke in the middle ran his fingers along her legs; starting where her ninja shoes ended and finishing where her medical shorts began. The two at her sides placed their hands on her middle and slowly worked their way up to her bound wrists, partly dragging her shirt and brushing the outer curve of her breasts. The shudder that went through the female shinobi was not overlooked by Sasuke, clone or real.

'Again. In the same spot as before, only this time go in a little further and make it feel more intense for her,' as the real Uchiha gave the instructions, his shadow clones complied immediately.

The clone by Sakuras' legs started from the knee this time, but ended just short of her hip and closer to her innocence. Sakura responded with a dark shade to her cheeks and closing her legs tighter,  
>effectively locking one clones hand in place, but didn't improve its location. The hands of the other two clones moved them so their palms were flat on her stomach. They then dragged them slowly up her body again, taking her shirt with them. Purposefully, they ran their palms over her bound cleavage stopping only to stroke her stiff nipples a few times.<p>

Continuing with removing her shirt, Sakura tried to stop the clones from getting it over her head, she turned her head to her right to see that Sasuke was smirking at her. Turning to look at the clone on the other side, she saw it was wearing the exact same smirk, as was the one right in front of her. When she looked at the real Uchiha, sitting in the chair, Sakura saw that smirk for the fourth time and regretted the challenge that she had unknowingly set. For the look in the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke was of determination, determination to get the information she had...by any means.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 complete. Did you like ithate it? Review review review! It's the only way I'll know. There's no point in me continuing this story if people don't like it.

Anyway, Hope you liked it CX

Next chapter soon: Losing Himself


	3. Losing Himself

Alright! So this is the third instalment to the To Save Him story. Thanks to all you lovely reads who reviewed, I have been able to improve this chapter (hopefully). I have added more as well because the other one was sooooo short and I'm sorry about that again. It was originally only 640 words, so I hope this is better.

'' = Speech

"" = Thoughts

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Losing Himself<strong>

XxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxX

'So. You are still unwilling to give the information that I want, are you?' Sasuke enquired with that dangerous smirk never leaving his real face or the faces of his clones.

'That's right. You won't get a single bit of information out of me!' Although her words had poison in them for her former teammate, from his clones work, Sasuke could gather that she was shaking, more than she would ever admit, and this time it wasn't from fear. She had goose bumps where his clones had been handling her, and she had a light tinge of red on her upper cheeks where the blood rushed, to show embarrassment, rage or uneasiness. Sasuke knew for a fact that she was uneasy; he had picked up the skill of reading others emotions from their body movements or reactions from Yakushi Kabuto. Gaining power had not been the only lessons that had been taught to him in the last three years. He had been taught how to read a persons' body language, read their lips, so that if he was too far away to hear he would still know what was being said, read their emotions like an open book.

'Continue with the...interrogation.' Obeying their creators' commands, the Sasuke-clones resumed the torture stage of the so-called "interrogation."

The one on her left held Sakuras' elevated shirt in place with his right hand and placed his left hand on her stomach to hold her down. The clone on her right began to cut away her bindings using a small chakra blade. The third clone ran his right hand on the inside of Sakuras' thighs and also over her hips. With the bindings falling into her lap, Sakura glared at the real Uchiha, and he smirked back at her, causing her cheeks to burn red, this time from her rage.  
>The Uchiha wasn't paying attention to her anger though. No, he was studying her exposed body and different plans on how to proceed with the next step of his plan were rushing through his head.<br>He signalled his clone on her right, and that clone complied by first running his hand from her sensitive wrist, down her arm and then without warning cupped her right breast in his left hand. Moving his right hand to hold her down, allowed the clone on the other side to imitate the earlier clones moves, only in reverse. He ran his left hand up her tense stomach to cup her left breast, while his right hand continued to hold the shirt out of the way.  
>Sakura was trying desperately to refuse to respond to their slow torture of the body. Her resolve seemed to be strong, until her breasts peaks were consumed by the two Uchiha on her sides, one right after the other. First the Sasuke-clone on her left, who had just been running his thumb over her pink nipple, ran his tongue very slowly over the skin around her hard nerves, before he sucked it into his awaiting, hot and slick mouth. The other Sasuke-clone wasn't so slow. He pinched Sakuras' soft nipple a few times, then he too "consumed" it. He acted rough, needy and he was fast; he just sucked and pulled with his teeth, occasionally running his tongue over her if he heard Sakura whimper with his actions, obviously due to some pain.<br>Sakura, was trying her best to not submit to the actions of the, at their basic essence, chakra-clones. Her strength to resist was fading quickly, and when she looked down, she saw all three Uchiha-clones staring her.

'Sakura-chan, why not be a good little girl and just surrender to me the information that I want? This could be a whole lot more comfortable for you if you did.'

Turning away from the three closest Uchihas', Sakura directed her slightly hazy eyes to the real one, to find him still casually sitting in the wooden chair with his hands linked, like he used to do when he still lived in Konoha.  
>But there was something different about him, something she couldn't make out in her state of mind. He wouldn't willingly show it, but Uchiha Sasuke was slowly losing control of the situation that he had created.<p>

"What's happening to me?" Sasuke had to look away from the scene that was before him, or he feared that he would make a move that he would somehow regret later. "It's just the lack of sleep. There's no way that I would feel anything for her. She is just here for my convenience." Smirking behind his entwined hands, Sasuke believed that Orochimaru somehow knew his body's needs better than he himself knew. His smirk was quickly wiped from his face after that thought had passed his mind; there was no way that Orochimaru knew him better that himself! He had only come to Orochimaru three years ago to gain power; he considered it to be insufficient amount of time to actually know someone.

Setting his mind back to the task at hand, Sasuke couldn't keep the triumphant smirk off his face when he heard the fruits of his labour; Sakura losing her self control. At first they were quiet, almost inaudible, but Sasuke could hear her soft mews, and he had to admit that it was making him want to listen to more of her pleasured sounds. Signalling his clones to make it more intense for her, Sasuke watch as Sakura tried to move her body, to push her breasts (which were still inside the mouths of the two Sasuke-clones), out further as if they would stop everything they were doing and left her unrelieved; that would have been a worse torture. Feeling his shaft twitch from being confined in a space that was too small and those delicious sounds that his prisoner was making, Sasuke felt as if he might jump on her for doing nothing but simply be pleasured by his own clones. He had to do something soon.

He was losing himself.

XxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxX

* * *

><p>Hi-ya those that have read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will give me some more feedback on my writing. Was the chapter long enough? Would you like it longer? I added in those last two paragraphs after I saw that the chapter would be shorter than the last, so hopefully the length is better.<p>

**Next chapter will be up soon; Blissful Torture**


	4. Blissful Torture

Hi-ya! I'm back, with the next chapter in To Save Him! WOOT! Ok, I told myself that the next time that the number of hits was in the 20's I would post another chapter, and that was 2 days ago now. So I thought that all my lovely readers have suffered enough. I had wanted to finish chapter 7 before I posted another one because then I wouldn't feel as if I'm falling behind. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Without any more delays, here's Chapter 4: Blissful Torture.

'' = Speech.

"" = Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Blissful Torture.<strong>

XxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxX

'Ah-haa...Sasuke...kun...how will-ngh gaah...this help you?' Sakura couldn't make out anything clearly now, the lusty haze was settling in and didn't show any sign of clearing.

'Well you see, Sakura-chan, this helps me greatly. Orochimaru hadn't brought you here simply for me to interrogate you. He claims that I need to relax, and quote, 'have a little fun.'' Finally getting up from his chair, Sasuke quietly and gracefully, so much so that you wouldn't think that he was walking, that he was gliding on air, moved towards the group in the corner. Kneeling down in front of her, careful not to interrupt his clones work, Sasuke forcefully gripped Sakuras flushed face.

'And do you know what Sakura? I believe that he's right.' Forcing her mouth up, Sasuke roughly made hers' meet his own.

It wasn't that the kiss was unpleasant to her, it's just that Sakura thought it would be different; wouldn't be as rough, and that Sasuke would be back in Konoha again. But she would never say anything against his full hot lips that at the present time were making her dizzier and cutting off her main supply of oxygen. They also disrupted her attempts of protest at the undignified manner that they were treating her.  
>All too soon, Sasuke pulled away to look at Sakura, eyes still closed and face going a few shades darker.<p>

'I will get that information Sakura-chan. Even if that means that I must be rough in the process.' His voice sounded dark and dangerous, taking Sakura from her heated daze to remind her just how much danger she was in.

Moving away and returning to his seat, Sasuke signalled his shadow clones to continue their torture of their ex-teammate. The middle Sasuke-clone having had enough of going slow with her, used his free hand to rub useless circles on her hip, trying to make her loosen her grip on his trapped hand.  
>Sakura was only focusing on the Sasuke-clones at her sides, so she didn't realise the consequences of relaxing into the hand on her hip.<br>In fact, it wasn't until she felt something kneeling between her legs that she remembered there were three Sasuke-clones not just two.

Watching Sakura being blissfully tortured by three clones of himself was definitely an erotic sight if ever there was one. As they all had their own separate minds, they could all make their own decisions, which included pleasuring their captive.  
>The Sasuke-clone in the middle then grabbed the real Sasukes' katana and efficiently cut off Sakuras' med shorts, but her underwear decided to follow her shorts. So now there were four fully clothed Sasukes all looking hungrily at a very naked and vulnerable Sakura.<p>

Keeping his eyes on hers, Sasuke signalled his clones again. As soon as his fingers clicked his clones moved so quick that Sakura didn't understand what was happening, until she was being hauled onto the bed in the room. With her wrist shackles secured to the head of the bed and her feet chained to the other end, all Sakura could do was look at the ceiling as her tears finally trickled down her face.

'My my, Sakura-chan. What was that rule in the shinobi book of conduct? 'A shinobi must never show their feelings, no matter the circumstance. Showing emotions is a sign of weakness?' You are doing a very pathetic job of hiding what you're feeling right now.' The chuckle that followed that mockery was as painful as having a kunai in the gut! All Sakura could do was turn away from the love of her life as more of the tears escaped her.

The memory of that statement rushed to the surface as well as what had happened during that battle. Sasuke lying on the bridge with senbon through his body, and Sakura reciting the rule to Tazuna, the bridge builder. She had wept for Sasuke then, and again when he left the village. So crying because of him and his actions now, didn't feel any different.

'Well, I don't think that we should delay anymore.'

Sakura turned her head back towards the one persons who had been the love of her life, and what she saw, or more what she found in his eyes, was a lot worse than she could ever have thought that he was capable of. Keeping his emotions from showing on his face was a whole lot more harder than he remembered it was, and he had to wonder how his Nee-san had done it, day in and day out, showing only the slightest amount of emotion around Sasuke. The memories that came with that thought were full of the corpses' of his once thriving clan, and the blood that came with their deaths...No...Not deaths. But murders! They weren't simply killed by an enemy ninja, which had just wondered into the Uchiha District of Konohagakure Village, and had just gotten lucky. They were betrayed! Everyone! Including him! By none other than his very own brother...Just thinking of what Itachi had done to them, reliving the nightmare that he was put through...The Tsukuyomi...It made Sasuke want to take all his anger and his fear of that torture out on someone that deserved it. And luckily for him, he had that someone that deserved the torture; he just had to right for the right moment when it would inflict the most damage, the most pain.

With Uchiha Sasuke and his clones descending upon her, and no real hope of escape, Haruno Sakura began to doubt that she would live through this ordeal...

XxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxX

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnnnd? What did you think? Like? Hate? Reviews please. They are greatly appreciated and I take them all seriously, any ideas I will consider for parts in the story. What would you like to see more of? What don't you want to see more of? Looking forward to the next one? Good, though you all may have to wait another month or however long it takes for me to finish another instalment, though it will definitely be longer than this one. See you next chapter.<p>

**Chapter 5: The One with the Wild Plans**

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	5. The One With the Wild Plans

RIGHT! I'm back peoples'! I know it's been a while and you have been waiting for this next chapter, but I told myself that I wouldn't put another chapter up until I had finished the one that I had been working on. But that's all over and done with, and you now get to enjoy this chapter of my wild imagination! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. But seriously, I hope you enjoy it.

trunksfan001: I considered your request for Sasuke to be in more pain, and I added in another short paragraph, just for you XD. Thank you again for your review.

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.**

'' = Speech.

"" = Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5; The One With the Wild Plans<strong>

XxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxX

Just before Sasuke could start to really have some fun with his prisoner, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke had a rough idea of who was waiting on the other side of his door, and that if he didn't answer it; Orochimaru would use any method he pleased to see Sasuke for whatever reason he had come to visit. So Sasuke sighed in annoyance and opened it for him.  
>'What is it Orochimaru? Can't you see I'm busy?'<br>'I am aware of whom you are busy with, but there are more pressing matters that you and I need to attend to right now.' Looking back at Sakura, stretched all over his bed, Sasuke got rid of his clones and took more time to study his training master; he saw that Orochimaru was wearing a mask of anger, barely concealed but Sasuke could see it well. After training with the infamous Sannin for the length on three years, he was extremely adept at reading his training masters emotions. Spending almost every day training with the one man had its advantages for Sasuke, even if Orochimaru didn't know.  
>'Hn. Fine, but this better be quick. I want to get back to my interrogation.'<br>As they walked out of his room, Sasuke turned to close and lock the door, to see Sakura watching him with teary eyes and a quivering body. He read from her that she was dreading being alone in the hideout, and even more than that, his return. Sasukes' lips curved into a cruel smile that would have even made Hatake Kakashi, their old team leader, shudder with fear.

Walking across the hall to one of the many vacant rooms that he had in this hideout, Orochimaru waited for Sasuke to close the door behind him.  
>"Fucking ungrateful bastard. Thinks he owns this place after a few years of training with us. Well he's got another thing coming, I'll make sure he remembers who he's dealing with!"<br>'Alright Orochimaru, what do you want? I was having a bit of fun, like you wanted, until you interrupted me.'  
>'What do I want? I want you to stop messing around, and get on with your clan restoration! There are still things that I need to teach you, but even that might not be enough to defeat your brother Itachi. You need to make sure that you have an heir so that if you do die, you have someone else to continue your clan!'<br>Looking at Orochimaru for a few minutes, Sasuke could see that he let his mask fall and was showing his anger freely, trembling from the depth of his rage. 'I'll admit that you make a valid point, but I will get to it in my own time. Make no mistake Orochimaru, I will restore my clan, before and after Itachi's death.' With Sasuke's bold statement as the final say in the matter, he left the room for Orochimaru to close and went back to his own quarters.  
>'I'm sure that he will begin his clan restoration before his battle. But just to be sure I'll check on him a bit later.' Convincing himself that Sasuke would make sure his clan wouldn't die out, Orochimaru went to go attend to other important matters that were requiring his attention.<p>

It was no use. Sakura had been trying to break free of the ropes that had her bound to her enemies' bed but had been failing and wasting her energy. Then Sasuke suddenly burst into the room and began to rummage through his wardrobe for something she couldn't see. Sasuke abruptly turned away from the wardrobe and quickly walked toward her. Sakura thought that she would be put through unquestionable hell, so she mentally prepared for the worst that she could imagine Sasuke doing to her. To her surprise and disbelief Sasuke started to  
>untie the ropes holding her down to the bed, without so much as a word of explanation for abrupt change in behaviour; it was eerie.<br>'Get up and put these on.' Sakura wasn't about to argue, not giving him time to change his mind on the torture option. She got up, grabbed the clothes he was holding out for her and moved to furthest wall away from her potential rapist.  
>'What's going on Uchiha?' Her voice was shaky as she scrambled to put the black pants on.<br>'We're leaving. But first I need to ask you something: Do you know the shadow clone technique?'  
>His question brought about a whole jumble of questions and scenarios that were racing through Sakuras' head, all of which would be very uncomfortable for her and probably very entertaining for him, but none of them fit the look of worry and impatience that he had on his face or his hectic movements.<br>'Yeah, I can do that technique. Why did you want to know?' Sakura wasn't the least bit trusting when it came to ideas that Sasuke had thought up.  
>'Good. Do one now and order it to undress and get on the bed.' While giving these orders, Sasuke began packing two travel bags with things that he thought that they would both need.<br>Sakura was just about to do a shadow clone, but then heard the second part of her enemies' instructions.  
>'What? Why? What do you need the clone to undress for?'<br>'I'll fill you in later in the details, just do what I say.' With a hint of annoyance, Sasuke went back to packing the travel bags; stuffing more them with more clothes that wouldn't be spotted easily.  
>'I won't do a thing until you tell me what's going on.' When he turned to yell at her to do as he said, Sasuke saw that stubborn look of defiance and determination on her face.<br>'Fine! I need your clone to undress because we are going to make a run from this hideout and I want to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't suspect anything until we are long gone!'  
>'That tells me what we need my clone for but not why you need it to be undressed!' Their screaming match was starting to concern Sasuke, he worried that one of Orochimaru's servants might hear them. So he toned his voice down to a heated whisper.<br>'If I know Orochimaru, AND I do,' interrupting Sakura's effort to add another comment, 'he will check to make sure that I'm doing what I said I would do; which is restoring my clan. I told him that I would use you to produce the first of my children.' The look of pure shock on her face when Sasuke told Sakura that he had been planning to use her for was more than he could bear at that moment, so he continued his explanation; turning away so that he didn't have to see the pain in her eyes.  
>'It's true that at first, I had considered using you just for my clan's restoration. But I know that so long as Orochimaru is alive or knows where we are, he will never stop his obsession with the Uchiha and the Sharingan. I need to kill Orochimaru for the safety of my future clan.' Looking away from her horrified face, Sasuke told Sakura the last bit of his plan. 'I need to have your clone naked because I'm going to do a fake rape with my clones. While we're escaping the clones will be putting on the show for Orochimaru, and when he leaves the clones will disappear.'<br>The silence that had dominated the room was long and painful, for both parties. It was then broken by a low chuckle that then grew to the sinister laugh that Sasuke heard almost every day.  
>'I knew that you couldn't do it to someone you still have ties to. It looks like rebuilding your clan isn't as important as you had everyone believing.' Using one of his many jutsu's that he had created, Orochimaru walked into the room, right through the stone wall!<br>'Orochimaru! What are you doing here? I thought tha-'  
>Before he could finish voicing his thoughts Orochimaru had his hand secured tightly around Sasukes' throat and was calmly walking towards the closest wall. Once there, he proceeded to ram Sasuke against the wall, causing his captives eye sight to go slightly fuzzy from the blows to the head.<p>

'Thought that you had more time to plan and carry out the escape? No. I've been keeping an eye on you the moment I brought the kunoichi into the hideout. If I had brought someone in off the street, would you have been able to go through with it? Probably, either way I will get the Sharingan, if it means that I have to force you to get the kunoichi with a child. I can do it, you know I can, and you know I will.' Orochimarus' eyes turned cold and dangerous, a look that Sasuke hadn't seen in very very long time.

With the fuzziness subsiding, Sasuke gave one good chakra fused kick to Orochimaru's head...or he at least aimed for his head. Forcing to drop his prisoner to avoid the lethal blow, Orochimaru teleported back to the door, a safe distance away from his, now ex-student and the Konoha kunoichi, who had been forgotten in the commotion of Orochimaru's entrance.  
>'Well then, I'll just have to kill you before you have the chance to make your threat a reality!' As Sasuke moved into his battle stance to battle the powerful Sannin that had defeated the Third Hokage, Sakura looked at Orochimaru to see that he was grinning like a mad-man at the thought of putting Sasuke in his place and putting them both through the torture of his wild plans.<p>

xXxXxXxX

XxXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Well, as I will ask again like I have in my precious chapters; Did you enjoy this instalment? What should I change? What should I add? Are there any other requests that you think I could do?<p>

I will upload the next chapter sometime next month, I don't know when because I am currently writing another fanfiction and that may take me a while. Also I will be starting Tafe again, so that will cut massive chunks out of my writing time.

Oh well, can't be helped.

**Next chapter: Farewell**


	6. Farewell

ALRIGHT! Another chapter = more reviews! It's as simple as that, jeez I'm good at Fanfiction maths XD. I took the request from **trunksfan001** and added in some more violence against Sasuke, it took me a while to come up with something, because I got distracted by music and books and worrying about me not studying for TAFE, like I should be doing.

My thanks again to all those who have commented on my previous chapters, it has been a very big boost in my writing confidence, and is inspiring me to write more and more and more.

Also, **Lexypink **could you please contact me, either on DeviantART (Itachi-Bitchie) or email (itachi_) don't forget to say it's you who is messaging me. It concerns your story.

Well, here is the new chapter in the To Save Him story.

You do know that I don't own these characters right? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6; The One With the Wild Plans<strong>

'' = Speech

"" = Thoughts

_Italics_= Jutsu

**xXxXxX**

**XxXxXx**

They both moved so fast that Sakura could hardly see what was going on. In one instance Sasuke was attacking Orochimaru with his katana, and the next Orochimaru had Sasuke on the defence. All Sakura could do was watch and try to stay out of their way, and hope to Kami that Sasuke would stay alive.

_Fire ball, Shadow clones, Chidori rain_; one technique after another. Sasuke seemed to have an endless supply of chakra...but all three shinobi knew that those jutsus' took up huge amounts of chakra, and unless Sasuke had any replenishing pills, he would start to get into  
>the lower levels of his reservoir. Orochimaru on the other hand, had been avoiding his apprentices' attacks while not making any of his own: he was clearly waiting for Sasuke to wear himself down.<p>

Then Orochimaru started his attacks; using his _Striking Shadow Snake, Snake Tsunami_ and sending large pulses of pain through the curse seal, trying to distract him so that Sasuke would lower his guard, even for just a second. Finding one such opening, Orochimaru extended his tongue, wrapping it around Sasuke's ankle, smashing him into some of the closest pillars, hat were still standing, then threw him from one side of the training area to the other. Sasuke crashed into the wall, leaving a large crater, before sliding noisily to the floor to lie amongst the crumbled bits of dirt and his own blood. Not being one to stay down for long, Sasuke got up, though a bit shakily, wiped the blood from his mouth and got back into the fight.

As Sakura watched the battle, she could tell that Sasuke was nearly at his limit for chakra based attacks, and would have to revert back to taijutsu. He would need to save his remaining chakra for using substitution. But as the fight dragged on, Sasuke continued to use his chakra for offensive attacks and further depleted his reserves.

'Sasuke! Stop using your chakra, can't you see he's playing with you! He wants you to use all your chakra!'

'Shut up, I know what I'm doing!' With that reply, Sasuke made his final chakra attack.

It was one of his most powerful attacks that he had developed, _Kirin_! Sasuke had been meaning to save this attack for Itachi, but it seemed that Kami wanted him to use it now. Again Orochimaru dodged Sasukes' attack, but this time he was too slow and his entire left arm was severed from his body to lie unmoving on the floor. Orochimaru had a look of pain mixed together with rage and hate on his face, and he was directing that expression towards Sasuke, who was now barely able to stand due to the serious loss in his chakra. With blood pulsating out of his severed arteries, and bits of his arm muscles hanging from the wound, Orochimaru slowly walked towards his student. When he stopped right in front of him, Sasuke tried to attack again using his taijutsu. With his chakra so low, his aim and speed were decreased, and Orochimaru was able to dodge the feeble attack, grab his arm and twist it behind Sasukes' back, using his own fatigued body against the young Uchiha.

Orochimaru then kicked his student in the back of his knees to cause him more pain and to force him to submit to his superior. Summoning one of his many snakes, Orochimaru used it's venom to subdue Sasuke. Letting him fall to the ground, Orochimaru turned away from the limp form of his future body. Not seeing his pink haired prisoner, but sensing her chakra above him, Orochimaru waited until the last minute before he caught Sakura by her throat, looked at her with hunger and annoyance in his eyes and gave her a sadistic smile. Then bringing her closer to him, Orochimaru ran his long tongue up the side of her face, tasting the sweat that had been caused by the long amount of foreplay that Sasuke had put her through.

'Mmmm. You taste very enticing young one,' chuckling lightly he extended his tongue again, and wrapped it around Sakuras neck to free his remaining hand.

Orochimaru then used his free hand to slip into her half opened shirt that Sasuke had given her. Running his hand over her abdomen, Orochimaru kept his eyes on Sakura as he moved his fingers up her chest and played with her extremely sensitive breasts, making her moan in response to his touches. As he moved his hand from her breasts and down past her toned stomach again, Orochimaru made a note to himself to thank Sasuke for all his hard work to make Sakura as sensitive as she was.

Thinking of what he was going to put Sasuke and Sakura through made Orochimaru chuckle with satisfaction. He was going to have an Uchiha to breed all his future vessels; he would live forever, changing to a new Uchiha body every three years...well, after they had grown up a bit and had proper training under his supervision. So absorbed was he in his little fantasy, that Orochimaru didn't realise Sakura had been finely building what little chakra she had left, into a very sharp chakra blade, a technique that she had learnt from Sasuke very recently. She sliced through Orochimarus' tongue and his remaining arm, causing him to howl out from the intense pain. Landing roughly on the concrete floor, Sakura winced at the slight pain and the feel of the now limp organ sliding off her body, but standing up and brushing herself off, she calmly walked towards the man that was now crouching on the floor with more blood pouring out of his mouth and his other arm.

'You know Orochimaru, I knew that you would never be able to seize complete control over Sasuke-kun. And you know why? Because he is an Uchiha. And Uchihas's are never controlled by anyone!'

As soon as Sakura had practically yelled that truth at their captor and tormentor, a katana sat protruding out of Orochimaru's chest. Sasuke standing behind the dying man could only rip his sword out of his ex-mentor before he fell, with disgust and hate on his face.

'You had it coming Orochimaru. I suspected that you were planning on using this sort of sick, twisted tactic. It seemed that your pet servant wasn't as faithful to you as you had believed. Don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon enough. But Kabuto didn't die in vain; I gave him just  
>enough time to confirm my suspicions and tell me the rest of your plans before I finished him off. About how you were going to use my body, and the bodies of my children to try to destroy Konohagakure...again.'<p>

Turning away from the blood drenched man now twitching with the last reserves of his life, Sasuke used quick, near silent steps to carry him to the hall leading him back to his room. Hearing Sasuke calling for her to hurry up, Sakura who was still watching the man who has caused Konoha so much pain, realized that the fight had taken them to the, near destroyed, underground training area, exactly where she had first arrived that very morning.

Finding Sasuke in his room, Sakura stood in the doorway, not intruding on his privacy nor left standing out in the corridor. Just watching him, Sakura could tell that he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her presence, or he was just ignoring her like he used to do.

'So, what are you going to do now? Continue on with your previous plans of raping me and forcing me to carry your child?' There was so much hurt and fear in her voice that Sasuke stopped packing his bag to stare at her.

'After seeing for yourself what has just happened and hearing what was said, do you really think that I would go through with it? That I would just continue with Orochimaru's plans? Which are by far, the sickest that I have had the opportunity to learn of.' The barely controlled rage of his questions was slipping through his stoic mask that Sakura had to take a step back into the hall.

'It wouldn't be the first time. And I'm sure it won't be the last, after being subjected to that sought of pain and torture, I don't know what to believe when it comes to you and your plans,' with that Sakura turned to leave.

She could just begin to see light of the entrance to the outside world when she saw that Sasuke appeared in front of her. Surprised that he was there she only just had enough time to take a breath before his lips were upon hers. His soft moist lips were much more gentle than the previous times that he had dominated her. Pulling her close enough to his body that you would think that they were fused together, Sasuke relished the thought of having her under him, just him; no clones, no perverted mentor to ensure you were doing as you were told, no pressure. Just him and her as one body. Pulling away from her slightly red tinged face, Sasuke handed her a pack that he had arranged while she had been wondering about the maze that he had called home for some months.

'Take this with you. We are about five days journey from Konoha, head south-east and you should be seeing home soon.' Turning away from her to head out of the entrance himself, Sasuke had taken three paces before he felt a familiar crushing sensation around his chest and a weight on his back. Looking back he saw Sakura was hugging him, exactly the way that she  
>had done in the Forest of Death all those years ago.<p>

'Come back with me,' her request was barely above a whisper that it took him a few moments to understand what she had said. 'Come back. To Konoha! Naruto, Kakashi-sensei they have both been waiting for you to return. I'm sure even Tsunade-shishou will overlook the things that you have done against the village! Come back to me, Sasuke-kun!'Feeling her tears run down his bare back made his body tense from the contact of the salty water. Turning his head to glance at his ex-teammate, the Uchiha gave her a small smile that he hadn't shown  
>anyone since the time he spent in Konoha, when there were times that he had things to smile about.<p>

'I...can't, Sakura. Not yet. My brother still needs to be defeated.'

'But why? Sasuke-kun I'm afraid that you won't come back, that I won't ever see you again!' Hugging him as tight as she possibly could, Sakura had a few seconds of peace, when she suddenly felt his rough hands pry her hands away from his body.

'I won't ask you to come with me. But I would like to see you again. I will not stop until I have defeated Itachi, so I am not going to be staying in any one place for very long. I'll send you a message about the time and place to meet me, until that time...' turning abruptly, Sakura was once again caught off guard as Sasuke crashed his lips to hers. Framing her face in his hands Sasuke used this last moment to savour the feel of her soft skin, the taste of her lips, and the feel of her body once again against his own.

'Farewell.' Then he was gone.

**XxXxXx**

**xXxXxX **

* * *

><p>AND WE'RE OUT! What did you think? Was it long enough this time? Enjoyable? Those review boxes are waiting for you to write in them, SO HOP TO IT! I'm taking add-in requests for the next chapter, so if you want something in it review and ask for it. The chapter will take place in Konoha...and that's all I'm gonna give you!<p>

I have started another story, it has nothing to do with Naruto, or anime for that matter. It is based on the book _**Terrier**_, written by Tamora Pierce. It is a very good book, and should be considered as a book for you to read. Mine is much loved, I should buy another one because my first one is getting a good beating in my bag. Anyway, I will be wanting to finish that story before I start on the sequel to _**With The Rain**_.

**The final chapter will be coming soon; Long Awaited Mission.**

**Again Naruto belongs to my friend, Masashi Kishimoto.**


	7. Long Awaited Mission

**OH MY GOD! GOMENASAI!** I am sooooo sorry for the amount of time it has taken for me to update this story. It's because of Tafe and Skyrim and the new Naruto Generations game, and now it's clinical placement, and all this other shit going on. Anyway, ranting over. I said in the last chapter that I wouldn't be updating this story until I had finished the Beka Cooper fanfiction...It didn't happen. You know how it is when it comes to writers block, and when you get sucked into a new game. BUT NOW, I have begun writing again, and this time...IT'S THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! HOORAY! So now I can finally close this story and continue with chapter three of the new story.

I hope you like this chapter, it's basically the epilogue, but it's like 3,000 words.

**Copyright to my good friend on facebook, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 7: Long Awaited Mission.**

'' = Speech

"" = Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXx<strong>

**xXxXxXxX**

'Very good, Sakura. You have successfully completed your mission in the Land of Wind, and I hear that the Kazekage was impressed with how much your skill level has increased since he last saw you.'  
>Three months after that incident Sakura was standing in front of her shishou, delivering her report from her recent mission and, in return receiving praise for her efforts.<p>

'It was nothing really Shishou.' After hearing the same kind of praise from her since she had returned from her ordeal, Sakura hadn't thought that her missions were worth as much. "Maybe I should take the Anbu exam. It will be a nice change if I can pass it."

Returning her attention to what her Shishou was telling her, Sakura heard that Sasuke still hadn't been seen since she had been with him at the hideout. The Hokage being the only one privy to the events that had happened to Sakura, had a look of sorrow on her face after telling her only student the sad news.

'I'm sorry Sakura, but we haven't been able to find Uchiha Sasuke.' Putting on a facade of sadness, Sakura faced her teacher, Hokage, and her friend.

'We'll continue looking for him. I haven't given up!' Changing her facade from sorrow to determination. 'I still believe that we can convince him to come home.' She hadn't told the Hokage what Sasuke had told her; that they would see each other again...

_'I won't ask you to come with me. But I would like to see you again. I'll send you a message about the time and place to meet, until then...'_

It made Sakura's heart ache that she felt she couldn't tell her Shishou Sasukes plans.

'Very well. We will continue the search for Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura!'

'Hai, Shishou?'

'Team Seven has my explicit order to search for Uchiha Sasuke. No matter how long it takes or where he may lead you, you are to track him down and bring him back to Konohagakure, under restraints if that's what it takes!' Practically yelling at her student, Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and turned to look out of her office window. 'Go and inform Team Seven, and Hatake Kakashi, of my decision. You are to resume the search for your lost comrade as soon as the team is able!'

'Hai,' disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Sakura made her way back to her apartment, she wanted a shower before she saw any of the males on her team.

* * *

><p>After a twenty minute showerbath, Sakura was ready to give her team the orders that had been passed to her. Finding Uzumaki Naruto, the only other student from the original Team Seven would be easier than finding their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, considering that there was always a loud ruckus at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"I hope Naruto isn't as loud as he always is." Sakura was a little hesitant to go into the ramen shop, she didn't particularly want Naruto to yell his hello's in her face.

Grudgingly gathering her courage to face the unbelievably hyper ninja, "Seriously, is he on an ever-lasting sugar high?" Sakura walked into the shop. What she thought she would find behind the curtain hangings was totally different to what she found; oh, Naruto was still there, just as she had predicted. What she hadn't anticipated was Naruto to be in a heated lip-lock with none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto, being Naruto and therefore full of energy, was towering above, what looked to be Hinata; falling closer to fainting more than anything. Her face was so red that Sakura thought that the Hyuuga heiress would suffer from a febrile temperature. Seeing that there was no one else in the shop, Sakura decided that she wanted some lunch before she actually told her teammate anything.

Picking what she wanted to have from the menu, Sakura made her order as quietly as possible, so she could give Naruto a bit of a scare. When her bowel of barbeque pork ramen was set in front of her, she smiled and nodded her thanks, then picked up her chopsticks and split them.

'Itadakimasu.'

Then she heard a small gasp of shock, and she knew that Hinata had finally noticed her. Naruto, dense as a brick Naruto, looked at Hinata with a questioning expression, as if he was asking what was wrong. 'I-I have t-to go. I'll s-s-see y-you later, Naruto-kun.' Making her escape, Hinata looked back at Sakura with an apology in her eyes and a dark tinge on her cheeks.

'So, when did you and Hinata-chan start dating, Naruto?' Not bothering to hide her smirk, Sakura turned to see that Naruto had a smirk of his own planted on his face.

'About a month ago Sakura-chan. We've been trying to keep a low profile, you know with her being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and all. Plus Neji would kick my ass three times over for not following standard protocol and asking her father first,' letting out a big sigh, he finished off his bowel of ramen, now cold because he seemed to have found someone tastier, and grimaced. 'Sometimes it's hard for me to control how I feel about her. I just want to give everything to her, do everything to her. She doesn't even know what's she's doing to me.'

Slowly eating her ramen, so as not to choke on any while she listened to Naruto's confession, Sakura had to think for a bit before she could answer her friend. 'Have you ever considered that she may not be ready for what you want to do to her? She is a girl, who hasn't to the best of my knowledge, had any experience in this, and she may be scared.' Turning to look at Naruto, she saw that he was watching her with a calculating look, one that she didn't see often when he wasn't training. She hadn't realized that her voice had fallen to barely above a whisper and her face had gone a deathly pale. 'Or, she could be waiting for you to make the first move.' Quickly finishing her ramen and paying for it, Sakura prepared to leave. 'Come on Naruto, we need to go see Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato and Sai. The Godaime has given us a mission.'

Not one to pass up a mission, unless it was dog walking or pet retrieval, Naruto jumped out of his seat and was by Sakura's side before she could even take three paces out the shop.

'So what's this new mission about? Is it anything interesting?' Linking his hands behind his head Naruto turned to watch his teammate.

'It's going to be a long mission. And that's all I'm going to give you until we meet up with the others.' Laughing at Naruto's annoyed face, Sakura ran down the street to look for the rest of their team, with Naruto stumbling to catch up.

* * *

><p>Walking past one of the villages many libraries, Sakura and Naruto were discussing their favorite types of missions; missions that have the most outrageous conditions and wouldn't seem likely, and how much ryo they would get if they had actually completed those missions.<p>

'Do we have to have Sai with us for this mission? I mean seriously, he's a pain in the ass, he doesn't fool anyone with that fake smile of his and I swear he annoys me just to amuse himself.' Naruto was once again complaining about Sai and his habits of pissing Naruto off for fun. Sai was like Sasuke in that sense; keeping himself distant, uncaring, but when it came to training, he had a face full of determination to master the new skill, and annoyance when Naruto did just as well if not better at that same technique. Sai would keep to himself and his drawings and when he was spoken to he would answer as politely as he could, while still insulting them in some hidden way.

'Yes Naruto, we do have to have Sai for this mission. Team Seven would be incomplete if he wasn't with us on this mission.' Growling in a low tone as she tried to keep control of her temper, Sakura was forced to restrain herself from clobbering him into next week.

'Speak of the devil,' Naruto whispered in a hushed voice. Sakura could only scowl at him and look over at the shinobi that caused as much trouble on their team as Naruto did.  
>Sai had his nose in a book and hadn't yet seen them, though he could sense that they were there, walked up to them and stopped right in front of them before he closed his book.<p>

'Dickless. Ugly. What are you two doing here?' Placing his fake smile on his face Sai had to take a step back, as both Naruto and Sakura looked as if they were going to murder him.

Regaining her temper so as to not lash out at him, Sakura calmly, if a bit stiffly, explained to Sai about the new mission, but only as much as she has told Naruto. Listening to the information that she was giving him Sai had a neutral expression on his face, so as to not give any of his thoughts away. After she had finished the small amount of details, Sai agreed to help with the mission.

'Alright! Let's hurry up and find Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato, I want to know what our new mission is going to be,' yelling his eagerness, this time Naruto ran ahead of the others in search of their team leaders.

* * *

><p>Finding their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was an easy task. They just had to look for the shop that sold Icha-Icha-Paradise, only a select number of shops were authorized to sell them. After looking in the third shop that they thought he would be in, they walked round a corner that would take them to the next one, when they saw Kakashi walk out of dumpling shop with Miturashi Anko on his arm. They were both laughing at what looked to be another one of Kakashi's growing perverted jokes; he only ever told those jokes when he was trying to cover up something, say like an action that he had been caught at. All Sakura and Naruto could do was stare in disbelief at what they were seeing, while Sai had that annoying smile on his face in a horrible attempt at polite interest.<p>

Spotting his students standing by the corner, Kakashi glanced at his laughing captor and turned back to his students, a look of amused help on the parts of his face that were visible. Crossing her arms, Sakura placed a smirk on her face and looked ready the settle down to wait out his attempts of escape. Naruto looked annoyed that he was taking forever to get the Chunnin off his arm, if it were him he probably would have already gotten rid of her, one way or another. Sai still had that look of polite interest and he too stood next to Sakura, as if he had all the time in the world to waste.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from his students, Kakashi turned again to Anko and gave her his most casual look that he could muster at that time.

'Uh, Anko-san. I have to go, my team is waiting for me over there,' and he pointed to the corner that the three ninjas' were apparently waiting patiently for him, everyone except Naruto; he really wanted to know about the mission!

'Huuuh? What team?' Looking back at the corner that Team 7 were meant to be, Kakashi saw that they had conveniently disappeared 'Kakashi- kun. You're not trying to wriggle out of our agreement, are you?'Kakashi had to suppress a slight shudder as Anko gave him a menacing look that told him it wouldn't be that easy to get out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

'Eh hehe, no it's not like. I promise that I'll buy you as many sweet dumplings as you like for a month to make up for the incident.' Not seeing any other way out of it, Kakashi went and bought another four sticks of sweet dumplings for Anko, as a way of convincing her that he was keeping their promise.

Taking the tray of sweet dumplings when they were held out to her, Anko moved to walk past him and just happened to "accidently" rub her left side up against the front of his body. 'I'll find you later, Kakashi-kun.' With a swish of her hips and a whirl of leaves she was gone, sweet dumplings and all.

* * *

><p>'You know you guys. You could have helped me out back there, or at least stayed in view.' Slugging behind what seemed to be an annoyed Naruto and a satisfied Sakura, Kakashi looked as if he might die from shame, while Sai walked at his side giving him nothing but his fake smile; no sympathy, no nothing.<p>

'We wanted to see how the master got out of all kinds of sticky situations.'' Throwing her old sensei an amused smirk over her shoulder, Sakura had to stop to try and hold her laughter in. The look that she got in return didn't help her sides to relax, so she let out a loud, hysterical laugh that had people walking past them stare at the group in surprised curiosity. Kakashi did not look impressed with his student having a good laugh at his expense.

'What kind of sticky situations?' Just as Kakashi thought things couldn't get any worse, whoever should join them from a side alley than Yamato, Team Sevens current captain.

'Nothing don't worry about it!' Kakashi said quickly in a loud voice. Yamato looked from his friend to his team; taking in Kakashi's nervous face, Sakura's laughter stricken expression, Naruto's annoyed look, and Sai's usual smile.

Deciding that asking about an explanation now would not be in his best interest with Kakashi, Yamato made a mental note to ask Sakura, or Naruto, about the event that he had missed. 'Alright. I've just come from the Hokage Tower; the Godaime said that we had a mission. She said that Sakura had the details, but...' Looking at Sakura trying to contain her amusement, Yamato concluded that she was in no state to give a detailed version of the mission. 'I think we should go back to the Godaime and get the mission from her.'

'Do you doubt my ability to contain myself, Captain Yamato?' She mimicked the tone that she had heard her Shishou use when she was dealing with particularly troubling clients; low, soft and deadly. The fruits of her effort were rewarding. Naruto was practically using Sai as his human shield, while Kakashi had stopped his moping enough to back away from his dangerous student. Yamato was not so lucky; as soon as he had stated his doubt, Sakura had his shirt in her hands bringing his face down to her level.

'No no! I-it wasn't like that at all. I just...just-'

'He just meant that we should check with the Godaime to see if she found any other information on the mission she told you.'

'I suppose your right Kakashi-sensei. But she told me all the information that they had was given to me. Besides, we would just be wasting time if we go back.'

'Alright, then tell us about the mission! I want to start already!'

'Hai hai, jeez Naruto-baka.' Growling at her friend, Sakura turned to the rest of the team to inform them of the mission. 'This is an indefinite mission. No time limit has been set, and we can use any method to complete it. Tsunade-shishou has allowed Team Seven to resume its search and retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke.'

For a moment nobody said anything. Then...

'YES! Finally we can bring Sasuke back!' Naruto looked as if he could fly with the news of the mission.

'Alright alright, calm down Naruto. The mission isn't going to change if you don't fly. Who's going as team leader Sakura?' Captain Yamato had recovered enough from Sakura's potential beating to point out an important part of the team.

'You both are going to be on the team, it's between you two who's going to be leader. Tsunade-shishou said that she explicitly wants both Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato on this team.' Yamato turned to Kakashi and flat out gave him the title of Team Leader. 'I'd prefer to observe this time, see how you lead your infamous team.' Sighing in annoyance, Kakashi pulled out his Icha-Icha Paradise book and looked at his team.

'Alright. Get everything you think you may need for this trip, because we won't be back in Konoha for a long while. Meet just outside the front gate in one hour. Dismissed.' Abruptly turning, walking in the opposite direction before they could interrupt his reading session, Kakashi turned the corner and teleported back to his apartment.

Collecting his ready-made bag, he then teleported again, this time to the memorial grounds. And there he stayed until he was thirty minutes late for the mission to begin.

* * *

><p>When they had been dismissed, Sakura had excused herself from the rest of the team to make her way back to her apartment. Not having expected a mission of that length today, Sakura hadn't a bag packed for the trip. No matter, it wouldn't take long to arrange the essentials that she would need. After 15 minutes of packing, checking, and re-checking that she had everything, Sakura made her way to the Konoha gates. As she thought she would be, Sakura was the first one there. With nothing to do but wait for the time to fly, Sakura made her way to the nearest tree and sat in front of its shaded trunk, looking up at the clouds, like Nara Shikamaru often did when he was bored.<p>

"Kami. I hope we find him soon." With that thought, Sakura settled down for the rest of her team to arrive, so they could begin the long awaited mission.

**xXxXxXxX**

**XxXxXxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AND that's it!<strong> I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story, and will continue to support me in this miniseries that I have created, and my other stories. I'm thinking of trying my hand at Fairy Tail, even though I have only read the first volume, but I really like the characters. I'm also going to become a beta reader, as soon as I have written five stories, or whatever requirements they want have been met.

If there is anything that you'd like to have in the new story, feel free to give me a private message, or comment on this story. I would really like to have requests, because it makes me think and helps the WB away.

**See you again X3**


End file.
